Traditionally, copper and copper alloys have been joined by use of lead-tin or lead-tin-silver solders. The high cost and density of these types of solders, which are used extensively in automobile and truck radiators, have encouraged the search for suitable alternatives. A further drawback is their limited mechanical strength which further decreases as temperature increases.
An object of this invention is to provide an alternative to these conventional solders which is highly effective in joining copper and copper alloys, which is reasonable in cost, and which maintains its strength over a range of temperatures appropriate to radiator operation. Additionally, the zinc-based compositions of this invention readily wet and flow over copper and copper alloys surfaces during the joining operation and have reduced dissolving activity or reactivity vis-a-vis conventional zinc alloys.